


I'll Never See You Again

by officer_majima_everywhere



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kite/Reader-ish, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officer_majima_everywhere/pseuds/officer_majima_everywhere
Summary: I'm trying to get back into writing after a long break so I suppose this is where I decided I'd start. Short, not my best, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway.Find me here too: https://officer-majima-everywhere.tumblr.com/(I'll link it better when it lets me)
Relationships: Kaito | Kite/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I'll Never See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing after a long break so I suppose this is where I decided I'd start. Short, not my best, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway. 
> 
> Find me here too: https://officer-majima-everywhere.tumblr.com/   
> (I'll link it better when it lets me)

Kite didn’t want to die, yet, he felt calm with the notion that he just might. This particular Chimera Ant, they were unlike all of those he’d fought up until now. This one was so much stronger, more skilled than its brethren… more fearsome. Like death incarnate. That much he could admit. The divide between them was staggering, cemented in fact the moment they had swiftly severed his arm from his body. 

He’d quickly sent Gon and Killua away after that, knowing immediately that they’d be killed if they stuck around and he’d certainly be dragged down with them. No matter their skill or good intentions; they would hinder him. And, he knew they had felt it too; that overwhelming murderous intent, the desire to see their blood spill and their heads roll. Gon and Killua simply could not compete with that. 

The gnarly stump that was left where his arm had been throbbed viciously and his veins and arteries continued to try and flood life into his missing limb, unaware that it was metres away, lost forever, but he couldn’t dwell on that right now. He didn’t have the time to think with this creature around. 

It kept him on his toes, dodging every expert swing of his scythe and launching an attack of its own. Then they moved fast, too fast, faster than he could and he knew he was dead. A strike to his neck shot agonising ripples of pain through his body. Every nerve ending lit on fire as his brain lamented his body dying, sending screaming signals through every inch of him. 

A sudden lightness descended upon him and he felt lighter, as if he was floating away, before the back of his head crashed into the ground and rolled a few times until it came to a harsh stop against the half uprooted tree trunk. It didn’t even occur to him that he’d been decapitated, but he did realise he had lost. 

He had minutes of cognitive thought left, his mind was already starting to fray, fuzzy memories completing a cliché montage that went haywire in the confines of his skull. And then his thoughts finally landed on you. You. With regret he thought, _‘Y/N, I’ll never see you again.’_

You awoke with a start, chest pounding and emotions out of control. A deep and dark sadness overwhelmed you and beyond all reasoning an onslaught of tears quickly sprung to your tired eyes. They wasted no time escaping confinement and trickled in salty streams down your cheeks. You didn’t know why, you didn’t know how, but somehow you just couldn’t shake what you suddenly knew… he was entirely lost to you.

You sobbed for the man you loved. “Kite, I’ll never see you again.”


End file.
